


That thing she does with her tongue

by happox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happox/pseuds/happox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That title, that rating and that pairing... this is exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That thing she does with her tongue

Discarded on the floor was a pair of white undergarments, and a standard military outfit. On top of the sickbay bed was a pair of lusty girls.

Kissing, Mikasa and Sasha were living and breathing as one. Saliva mixed, tongues dancing, and gasps invading each other’s mouths, they were a combined being, made to be complete with each other. Sasha was the one straddling Mikasa, still wearing the patient’s gown, but at the briefest tug at the clothing she pulled it over her head and it went to join Mikasa’s outfit on the floor.

What had started as an experimental kiss two months prior as a sign of gratitude for food given had escalated into this relationship, and neither part regretted a second of secret meetings of passion. The briefest occasions they were both free and hidden from their peers, they would take the chance to touch and kiss.

Their tactics were mostly following the rules, but Sasha’s stomach ache which had landed her a private bed in the sickbay had been a fraud to give them this opportunity. It just so happened that Mikasa was not in on it, and had shown up with true concern to wait at her secret love’s bed. Sasha wanted to make the deception up to her.

Seated with her legs on either side of Mikasa’s naked hips, Sasha moved downwards on the bed, a trail of saliva hanging between their parted mouths. The saliva fell down to smear Mikasa’s well-toned chest, running between her two small shaped breasts. It was a comfortingly cool sensation against her hot skin.

With her dark eyes, Mikasa stared down at Sasha, who was naked now between her spread legs. Sasha’s muscles were toned as any soldier’s, but less prominent, giving her body a smother appearance, and allowing her breasts to be of bigger size as they stood out from her chest, with dark, large nipples.

For once Sasha’s long hair was free from a ponytail, and it spilled over her shoulders, and pooled over Mikasa’s firm stomach as Sasha lent her head down, and kissed it.

Mikasa was a silent one even under Sasha’s administrations, but her body always spoke in volumes. Each time they were together, Sasha showed that she was improving in reading  what gave Mikasa pleasure, and these kisses following the path between Mikasa belly button to her sex, were clearly calculated to make her move her hips up to meet with the loving lips.

A human’s tongue was a harsh thing to experience down there, but the sensation of Sasha opening Mikasa’s folds with her fingers and placing her tongue at the wetness was exquisite. At other times, they had used  only their fingers to give this kind of pleasure to each other, but it was a first for Mikasa to feel a mouth between her legs. Sasha’s lips, pressed around the folds, her breath, warming the wetness between, and her tongue, moving from her opening to the clit, were all new, indulgent experiences.

Mikasa lay flat down on her back when Sasha’s tongue started moving, and she gasped silently at the wonderful sensation. The first of Sasha’s laps where harsh even, as the tongue moved over her clit, but each time it flickered over the pearl Mikasa’s body shook. Instantly, Sasha picked up on the hints, and the tongue’s movements became focused on just that one spot.

Pleasure, the sort only Sasha could give her, started to wash in waves over Mikasa’s mind. Ever since her most painful memory, she had felt in complete control over her body, but she could not stop herself from gasping even if she wanted to, as Sasha’s pace quickened. Gripping the sheets of the bed for lack of better object, Mikasa twisted her body, as she breathed heavily. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and the room’s temperature was rising, rising, until the air felt difficult to breathe.

This electric, fiery and wet sort of combined feeling was the most intense emotion Mikasa knew. It was incomparable to any other sort of pleasure, for nothing else made her quiver, twist and gasp like this. No other emotion could overwhelm her to the point of incomprehension.

Sasha’s tongue darted over her clit with speed she couldn’t time, and Sasha’s mouth had started to kiss the area around it at the same time. The pubic hair didn’t seem to bother her, and when Mikasa managed to open her eyes and look down at her lover, she saw that Sasha’s eyes were closed, as she was consumed with her task. Her face was a thing of beauty, framed by the flowing brown hair, with calmly closed eyes which made her look so focused, vulnerable, and in control.

Suddenly Mikasa felt the pleasure rise even higher, as she neared her climax. She bucked her hips upwards and wrapped her strong legs around Sasha’s back, and gripped at the back of her pillow with one hand, and tried to claw at the mattress with her free one. She was barely aware of Sasha’s hands above her hip bones, and the fingers caressing her lower abdomen.

Trashing her head left and right, free from her control, Mikasa’s breathing sped up and a few silent, brief moans slipped out from her mouth, as her sex was on fire. Her legs were shaking and she could barely feel her clit at all, couldn’t tell what was what, as everything between her legs became a place of lust. Sometime during her orgasm she closed her eyes, as Sasha brought her over the edge, and the peak of pleasure was reached.

When she opened her eyes again, she could feel the tongue between her legs lazily lapping up the wet proof of her lust, and she regained the control over her own body.

What she had with Sasha was a wonderful thing. A means to experience a vulnerable position which gave her everything she needed, with the only person who could make her feel so relaxed. With their kisses following this intense version of love, Mikasa regained her philosophy of the world, and the beauty Sasha brought to its cruelty.


End file.
